<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning After by wildenettles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601601">Morning After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles'>wildenettles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Blood Never Happened [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watch Dogs (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aiden and Defalt figure their shit out, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Could be considered ooc, Defalt and Clara stay alive au, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Morning After, Swearing, T-Bone and Defalt healing together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/pseuds/wildenettles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after their hook up, Defalt and Aiden have some things to figure out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JB "Defalt" Markowicz/Aiden Pearce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Blood Never Happened [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>An alarm jolts him awake, the shrill buzzing right in his ears. For a few seconds Defalt doesn’t know where he is. He’s tangled up in sheets that aren’t his, there’s none of his posters or monitors on the walls and where there should be his closet there’s a door that leads into a bathroom. He sits up and pain shoots up his back and he grunts, falling back against the bed. There’s warmth next to him. A figure that groans and rolls over to grab the buzzing thing, a phone, and shuts off the alarm before tossing it aside. It’s Pearce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s naked next to Pearce, in Pearce’s bed, in that shitty motel Pearce likes to hang out in, in Pearce’s bed. Because they fucked. First in Defalt’s hideout and then here, in a proper bed with pillows for Defalt to shove his face into to hide his own stupid high pitched moans. No wonder Defalt can’t feel his own fucking ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Pearce says, rubbing at his eyes, and Defalt doesn’t know why he’s bothering to make small talk. Isn’t this where one of them has to get up and get the fuck out? And by one of them, he means himself since this isn’t his place. Where are his clothes anyway? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he replies, and his voice is hoarse and raspy. Probably because he’d sucked Pearce off before crying on his dick like one of those twinks from the bad pornos. “What time is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Defalt groans. “Jesus fucking Christ, Pearce, why the fuck did you set your alarm that early?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearce chuckles. It’s almost weird hearing him laugh. He almost doesn’t seem like the kind who does. Defalt has to look at him to make sure it is actually him and not some weird body double. He’s stretched out on the bed, one arm tucked under his pillow, staring up at the ceiling fan. He’s a hell of a lot more muscular than Defalt expected, but it’s not the kind you build up in a gym, but the kind you get from a lot of physical labour. Such as running around Chicago, climbing buildings and fucking up other people’s shit. Pearce is sturdy, thick and he’s got a light dusting of hair on his chest and stomach. There are scars too, some look like they came from bullets, some are pale and silvery from age and others pink and raw, probably a few weeks old. Defalt’s hands itch to touch him, to wander over his bulky frame and feel along each scar and hard curve of muscle. But he doesn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I was going to be up all night,” Pearce says. He throws Defalt a look. Defalt would almost call it mischievous but that doesn’t feel like the right word for Pearce. “You feeling okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Defalt snorts. “You’re not that fucking big Pearce.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not what you said last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Defalt swats at him and Pearce catches his wrist. He thinks he’s just going to drop it but then Pearce pulls his hand in and kisses his knuckles. Defalt stills as he watches him. Pearce’s lips are soft and plump and his stubble scrapes his skin but Defalt kinda likes it this way. “What’re you doing?” He asks when he finally gets his voice to work. It feels like he’s swallowed cotton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearce raises a brow. “Knitting. What does it look like?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want me gone?” Defalt says before he can stop himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to leave?” Pearce challenges him, then drops his hand and Defalt suddenly feels cold. He doesn’t know what to say to that. Does he want to leave? Normally when he hooks up with guys it’s always a comfy no strings attached deal where they both know it’s just a quick fuck and nothing more. He normally doesn’t sleep over, or let them sleep over. One of them is always gone after it’s over. With Pearce though, it’s different. He doesn’t know how or why it just is. Defalt could very easily just get up now and throw on his clothes and fuck off but he doesn’t. He stays in the bed, curled next to Pearce and chances throwing his arm over the man’s chest. Pearce doesn’t hesitate to pull him in, his rough, calloused hands smoothing over Defalt’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Defalt says, because he feels he should probably say something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aiden kisses the side of his forehead. “Then don’t.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Defalt rests his head in the crook of Aiden’s neck. He’s so warm it’s almost unreal, like a human furnace. Aiden holds him, rubbing his back until Defalt’s eyes grow heavy and he drifts back into sleep. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he wakes up there’s no harsh ringing in his ears, but there’s also no Aiden in the bed with him. He sits up, winces, then glances down at a messily scrawled note left beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, T-Bone had a job, lunch later?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fucking T-Bone, Defalt thinks, tossing the note aside and gets up for a shower. He feels better after washing, then notices the amount of bruises and bite marks Aiden left on him, the bitch. The biggest one is on his neck. A deep purple colour that’s not gonna fade for a while. Defalt presses it and hisses as it stings a little. His shirt and hoodie don’t cover it but, hell, Clara and T-Bone are going to figure out they’re fucking eventually so there’s no point hiding it. And since Defalt doesn’t exactly want to spend the rest of the day cooped up in Aiden’s shitty motel room he decides he may as well head to their bunker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s where he finds Clara, hunched over her laptop and typing away. She only spares him a glance, her perfectly drawn on eyebrow raised at his disheveled appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like shit,” she says, “I was trying to get through to you last night but you weren’t answering.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Defalt tries to hide his limp as he moves to sit beside her on one of the spare chairs. “Had stuff to do. Working on the next album. I’m behind as it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is kinda true. That was what he was doing before Aiden railed him against his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know if you’re struggling with work stuff you can take a back seat. I don’t think anyone will mind. T-Bone definitely won’t say shit.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m not worried about whatever the fuck T-Bone says,” Defalt leans back in the chair, one leg thrown over the other despite the ache in his lower back. “Where’s he at anyway?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Loop. He and Aiden are following a lead. Though I think there’s more to it. T-Bone didn’t seem all that thrilled with Aiden this morning but I don’t know why. Which is weird because he adores Aiden.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t get to say anything more as the door slides open and Aiden and T-Bone step through. T-Bone looks as though he’s biting his tongue, his brows are furrowed but when he meets Defalt’s eyes he quickly looks away. That’s not unusual. He doesn’t meet his eyes often, even now when they’re supposed to be over the past. Well, over it is a kinda loose term. They got drunk together, Defalt screamed at him about his brother and how T-Bone was a fucking murderer and then they ugly cried in each other’s arms while T-Bone said he was sorry over and over. It’s obviously not fixed everything right away but it’s something, a start at healing. They’re not fighting as often at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jay, I need you,” Aiden says, hands shoved in pockets and voice gruff. It’s a little surreal seeing him being his regular stand-offish asshole self again after this morning, but Defalt shakes it off. They’re meant to be more “professional” now anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Text you later Clara,” Defalt says as he stands and Clara offers him a half wave. T-Bone watches as they leave and Defalt gives him an odd look because he can practically feel the tension rolling from him in waves. What kind of bitch fit did he and Aiden have? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t find out until they’re halfway to the Mad Mile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says I’m going to drag you down with me,” Aiden says. He’s gripping the steering wheel hard enough his knuckles are white. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Defalt frowns. “Do you care?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Defalt doesn’t know what to say to that. He squirms in his seat, watching the buildings speed past. Something ugly and cold is curling in his chest. “So… This is a break up? Could’ve just said so before we got in the car.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m better at talking when I’m focused on something else,” Aiden says, “But if you want to get out I’ll stop us somewhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you do want to break up,” Defalt grits his jaw. He’s not sure why he cares so much. He rests his head on his hand and stares out the window and tries not to think about the heat behind his eyes that threaten to spill over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know what you want. I asked you this morning if you wanted to leave and you said no. I’m giving you that option again. I’m not the easiest guy to get along with, I know, and I’m definitely not the easiest to date. But I like you a lot, have for a while, and I’d like to try and make it work. I just don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stuck with you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He brought up our age difference as well. How you might not want to settle down at all and I’m forcing you into it. How I’ll expect too much of you too soon. I don’t want to do that, Jay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re letting him do all the talking for me,” Defalt says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m talking to you now. What do you want?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Defalt shifts again. What the hell does he want? He’d spent years focusing on his music and computers because it was what he was good at. He didn’t plan to make a career out of it, it just happened. He thought he wanted to kill T-Bone, wanted to make him suffer like he had. Only it turned out T-Bone had been living his own personal hell for years. So, in the end vengeance wouldn’t do jack shit. When it comes to dating, he was never with anyone for too long. He had a lot of demons and his boyfriends never had a lot of patience for it. Usually he was the one dumped. When he got famous for his music he couldn’t make time to date so he just hooked up with random guys when he could. But now… Hell, he still doesn’t fucking know. He’s liked Pearce too, he just never assumed the guy was into other guys. Last night was a huge fucking surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” he blurts out, and he almost misses the twitch of Aiden’s lips, “I mean, I’m willing to give this a shot if you are. Dating I mean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aiden glances at him, deep green eyes full of so much fondness and Defalt’s not used to getting a look like that from anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I can give it a shot,” Aiden says. “So long as you promise not to punch T-Bone when we get back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Defalt scoffs and folds his arms over his chest. “How’d he find out anyway?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He asked where you were because Clara couldn’t get a hold of you. I said you were with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the drive is in silence until they pull up to a bar. Defalt doesn’t get why they’re here until he sees Aiden looking at him expectantly and then he remembers the note. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you lied about a job just to get me out for a date, Pearce?” Defalt can’t help the twitch of his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically I didn’t lie. I never said what I needed you for,” Aiden replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Smart ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Defalt never thought much about what he wanted from life, other than causing another man pain. It’s almost bizarre to think how empty he’s always been, and just either never noticed or got too used to it. It feels like he’s woken up from some bad dream, or snapped back into reality after being trapped in his own head for so long. He’d thought he'd been living before, but now he realises he was just going through the motions, functioning but not attached to anything. It’s a stark contrast to now, where he feels so at home with Aiden, Clara and, fuck, even T-Bone, and he thinks about stuff outside of work and hacking and death. He doesn’t feel like himself anymore but maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe he had to be broken before he could fix himself back together. Maybe, as sappy as it sounds, Aiden’s the missing piece he needed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote over two thousand words of fluff and swearing, you’re welcome :) </p><p>Hit me up with any other suggestions for this pairing or au</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>